Charmed suspicious minds and bosses
by SeleneBeckinsale
Summary: Piper gives Riley a job, but when drawings come to life, the Charmed Ones have to vanquish a Demon owning the magical pen. Please R


Chapter one

It was Sunday morning. Paige and Phoebe were eating in the kitchen. Riley sat in the living-room. Piper and Leo were still sleeping, but fifteen minutes later they came downstairs, heading to the kitchen.

'' Morning Piper'', Phoebe said with a cup of coffee in her hands.

'' Hey, you girls are early. How come?''

'' Well, after hours sleep I woke up and couldn't sleep further'', Paige said.

'' Same problem.''

'' Who made breakfast?'' Piper asked, 'cause the whole table was full with plates and other breakfast-stuff.

'' Riley did, she was the first one up. And to tell you the truth, it doesn't taste that bad.''

'' Yeah, but you don't have to be a genius to make coffee and toast, Phoebe.''

'' I know Paige, but what if she made burned toast and bad coffee?''

'' Well, I still think Piper's the best in making breakfast'', Leo said and took a bite of his toast.

'' Don't try to make me feel good, 'cause I already am. By the way, where is she?''

'' In the living room, but I don't know what she's doing.''

'' We never know what she's doing.''

'' Paige, be quiet. She can hear us, you know.''

'' Yes, but she's not. Phoebe and I have been talking about her for about...30 minutes. And what did she say? Nothing.''

'' Maybe she's dead.'' Phoebe said.

'' No, she's not dead!''

They didn't say a thing for a couple of seconds. Suddenly, they stormed to the living room where they saw Riley sitting on the couch, drawing.

'' Hey sisters. Did you have a good night sleep?''

'' Ehm, yeah.'' They said at the same moment.

'' What are you doing?'' Piper asked a couple of seconds later.

'' Drawing a horse, but I suck'', she said and gave the drawing of the horse to Piper.

'' You don't suck. We think you're pretty good, right?''

'' Yeah, really'', Paige and Phoebe said.

'' You do? You're not saying this to be nice?''

'' Yes...''

'' Paige!''

'' It was just a joke!''

'' Doesn't matter. I had a sister like Paige once. And two brothers.''

'' No, really, it's pretty good. You should do something with your talent.''

'' Which one? I've got all kinds of talent,'' Riley said and laughed.

'' And with jokes too, Maybe you should be a stand-up comedian?'' Leo said when he walked into the living room.

'' I'll leave that one to Paige. But I still think I'm not good enough for this.''

'' Sure you are. I'll make sure you get a job where you can draw all day.''

'' Thanks Piper.''

Chapter two

'' So...I've heard from your sister that you're pretty good in drawing animals?''

'' Yes, she did say that and she's the one who gave me the chance to talk to you about this job, but I...''

'' You think you're not good enough yourself? We can find out soon enough if that's true. Listen, I'll give you an assignment: go home and draw something realistic and something you've made up on your own and when you're finished, you just come back to me again and then I'll let you know if you got the job. What do you think about that?''

'' I think it's a great idea. Thank you for your time.''

'' No problem,'' he said and smiled.

They shook hands, but just like with Will, she had a strange feeling about this man.

'' No, not again,'' she thought.'' Maybe it's the breakfast I made this morning. I'm never gonna make breakfast in Pipers kitchen again.

'' Stupid Elders!'' Paige yelled, when she was called by the Elders again.

'' Hey Paige, what's wrong?'' Riley came in their room, searching for her pencil.

'' I'm getting sick of the Elders calling me all day! I wish you luck when your time comes.''

'' Yeah, I hope that'll take a while,'' she said while she was searching in her closet.

'' You know what I'm talking about?''

'' After all the things I know about the Charmed Ones, you're still asking me this?''

'' Yeah, you're right. Do you know what's bothering me since you came here?''

'' My talent?''

'' Which one? You've got all kinds of talent.'' Paige said and smiled.

'' No, I mean what that Rilen guy told us. He said _''young Charmed One''_ to you, but does that mean that there are four Charmed Ones?''

'' I don't know. He did say that he was the opposite of me and because he wasn't a Charmed One...''

At that moment, blue lights appeared in the middle of the room. It couldn't be Leo, he didn't have his powers anymore. They were shocked when they saw it was Kyle. After Kyle died, he became a Whitelighter, just like Leo.

'' Kyle?'' They said at the same time with their eyes wide open.

'' Hi Paige. Long time no see.''

'' Yeah, but...what are you doing here?''

'' The Elders thought it was a good idea to help Riley become a Whitelighter.''

'' But, can't Paige do it herself?'' Paige looked at Riley like she was mad. '' I mean, helping me become a Whitelighter?''

'' Yes, but I wanted to help her with that. That's not a problem, I hope?''

'' No, not at all.'' They again said at the same time.

'' Alright. Well, let's see what kind of tricks you can do.''

Chapter three

'' Hey Piper, you're early this morning.''

'' You too. You just can't get your hands off of my sandwiches, do you?''

'' Yeah, you're right. But only to flush away the taste from those beans you made yesterday,'' she said while she was taking a look in the local newspaper.

'' You little...'' Piper knew she was kidding, but still she was throwing a slice of bread at her.

'' Hey, I'm not the trashcan in this house!'' She said and laughed.'' No, really. I've made the drawings I had to make for Mr. Devins.''

'' May I have a look?''

Riley showed Piper the drawings she made.

'' Wow! These are even better than the one you've made yesterday morning. Keep it going, girl!''

'' Thanks, but before I go, would you please pass me the sandwiches?''

'' You really like them?''

'' Yeah, sure. What's not to like?''

'' By the way, nice outfit. Is it Paiges?''

'' No, this one's my own. It was my sister's once. She always had nice outfits... Hey, I'd better get going. I'll be back soon. Bye!''

'' Bye! And good luck!''

When she went out the door, she saw Phoebe.

'' Man, she's early,'' Riley thought. '' Hey Phoebe, you're up early. How come?''

'' Well, Paige didn't come home last night, called me this morning asking if I wanted to go to Kyle's apartment, 'cause there was something important she wanted to show me and when I came there, I saw Kyle and guess what she said?''

'' Surprise?''

'' No, guess who's back! Why couldn't she just orb into my room and be done with it?''

'' It doesn't matter if she's calling you on eight a.m. or orb into your room at eight a.m.. It's still early in the morning.''

'' Yes, but orbing is a lot faster that driving. By the way, where are you going?''

'' To Devins & Drawings to show Mr. Devins the drawings I had to make for him.''

'' Is it okay that I bring you? I've got nothing else to do at the moment.''

'' Sure. I still want to know you a little better.''

Chapter four

Phoebe waited outside, while Riley was in Mr. Devins office, talking about the job. She waited ten minutes after which Riley was done. She told Phoebe the good news. Right after she was finished, Phoebe's telephone rang.

'' He Phoebe, Piper here. Did you know that Kyle's back?''

'' Yes, I saw him this morning in his apartment, standing next to Paige.''

'' Did you tell Riley about him?''

'' Yes, she saw him yesterday, while she was talking with Paige.''

'' She knew already who he was, didn't she?'' Phoebe wanted to answer the question.'' Don't even bother answering the question. Where are you?''

'' I was just giving Riley a lift to her new boss. She got the job.''

'' Doesn't surprise me. I'll see you at home. Bye!''

Piper hung up the phone, when Kyle orbed in the living room.

'' Hi, Piper, how are you?''

'' I'm fine, thank you. What are you doing here?''

'' Looking for Paige.''

'' Why? Playing hide and seek?''

'' No, I'm...''

'' She went to the Elders a couple of seconds ago. She'll be right back. But tell me the truth. What are you doing here?''

'' Well, the Elders told me that the Charmed Ones had a new family member. A half Whitelighter, like Paige and they thought it would be fun for me and Paige to help her when it's necessary. You really know how to pick them.''

'' Yeah, we do, don't we?''

'' How long is she staying here?''

'' As long as she wants. We love having her around. She's smart, funny and strong...''

''... She can be trusted and she's one of you, so she won't tell the city what you are and are trying to do.''

'' Yes, and, the most important thing is: we love her.''

'' Hey, I'm home!'' Riley came home the next evening. Today was her first day at work.

'' Hey, how was your first day?'' Piper asked curious.

'' Quite well. There's coming a new TV-show and I have to draw the bad guys. But I can't tell you more about it. And I couldn't draw it with my own pencil.''

'' Isn't that obvious?''

'' Yes, but he gave me a weird looking pencil made of diamond, or something. But maybe I'm just loosing my mind. I better get some sleep before my brains fall out.''

'' Do you think that she's really loosing her mind, Leo?" Piper asked after Riley went upstairs.

'' Maybe. But when she feels that there is something wrong, I think she's right. Remember Devon? She was right about him. Don't let her think that she's crazy, 'cause I think she isn't. I'll see you upstairs.'' Leo gave Piper a kiss and went upstairs.

'' Leo's right. We have experienced so many things and she's going through the same. Maybe I'm the one who's loosing her mind,'' she thought and went upstairs.

Chapter five

'' What in the world is that?''

Piper and Leo were heading to P3, when they saw a wolf walking down the street on two legs and holding a sword. But this wolf wasn't real, it was drawn by someone.

'' A drawn wolf who's stealing old ladies purses? Come on, we have to find out who's behind this!''

'' I think I already know who did this,'' Leo said. '' Doesn't that style look familiar to you?''

'' Yes, it does...''

'' You creep, stay away from me!'' Riley was chased by Mr. Devins in the office.

'' I can't. You already know what I want to do with your talent to draw. I can't let you go!''

'' What do you want from me, huh? Having a little trouble with your wife? Wanna go to bed with me? Well, I'm not your type. Listen creep, I don't know what you wanna do with me, but it's not gonna happen! Thanks for your time. Bye, bye!'' She orbed away.

'' Damn Whitelighters! He yelled.

'' Alright, let's see if I can find him in the Book Of Shadows,'' she said while she was searching in the Book after she orbed herself into the attic.

'' Hey, Riley. What are you searching for?''

Leo entered the attic.

'' I want to find out if my boss is a Demon who likes to sleep with teenage girls! But what are you doing here?''

'' I wanted to look if that pen you use is in the Book. ' Cause the pen makes drawings for real.''

'' You go first, I have to calm down a minute.''

Leo walked to the Book and searched for the pen. After a couple of pages, he stopped.

'' Well, I found the pen,'' Leo said.'' And the one who owns it.''

Riley walked to the Book and took a look at the page.

'' Oh my god, the owner is my boss. He is a Demon.''

'' So he used you to make drawings of animals to make them for real. But why?" Piper asked, after they all got home and gathered in the living room.

'' I don't know. That man totally freaked out. I thought he wanted to do some things with me...in bed...to let me forget about his evil plan-with no-name-yet.''

'' Well, doesn't surprise me. Why didn't you do it?'' Paige asked and laughed.

'' A: I hate it and B: that man is seventy-three!''

'' Already know how to vanquish him?'' Piper asked seriously.

'' Why don't we find him a woman and let him marry her?''

Although Piper was very serious, she laughed at Phoebes joke.

'' No, after we found him in the Book, we searched for Phoebe and Paige,'' Leo said. '' And you.''

'' Well then, we've got some work to do.''

Chapter six

'' Here it is,'' Riley said after she found him in the Book.

'' And, what does it say?''

_'' To vanquish Devin, use the pen he uses to make drawings for real and draw a beast strong enough to vanquish him._ That's all?''

'' I think it's more difficult than it sounds,'' Leo said seriously.

'' Yes, it's me who has to find the pen and draw with it. I can't wait.''

'' Don't worry; we won't let him get you. We're right in the neighborhood,'' Phoebe said.

'' Thanks, I'm feeling a lot better now,'' Riley said.

'' Here we are, _''Devins & Drawings''_. I'm starting to hate this place.''

'' Don't worry, we keep him busy. Let's go!''

'' Hi, good afternoon. I'm Leo..ehm..Camel and this is my lovely wife and her two sisters. We like to see Mr. Devins, please.''

'' Great, Mr. Devins' office. I hope that pen is lying here somewhere.''

She entered the office, but behind her, somebody closed the door.

'' Ah, miss Riley Halliwell. I'm really surprised to see you again.''

Riley turned around.

'' Mr. Devins. How are you? Found a wife yet?''

'' Great sense of humor, I like that. No wonder you're pretty and young looking...''

'' Yeah, you're starting to look a little younger yourself too...''

Devins turned into a younger man, but with sharp teeth and yellow eyes and scales all over his body.

''...and uglier...man, we couldn't find this in the Book. What a surprise!''

'' I'm sorry, sir, Devins isn't in and I can't reach him.''

'' Oh, oh. I hope Riley's okay,'' Piper said to her sisters.

He attacked her, but she avoided him. She turned around quickly and said the words _''Magic Pen''_. The pen orbed instantly in her hand. But because the door was locked and she panicked, Devins attacked quickly with his tail and smashed her out the window. While she was falling, she orbed herself in the men's room of the building.

'' Man, it really stinks in here!''

She ran to Piper and the others, who were still talking to the receptionist.

'' Wow, what happened to you?'' Paige asked.

'' Well, I went to Devins office, found Devins, Devins locked me in, turned into some kind of reptile man, I orbed the pen in my hand, was smashed out of the window, orbed into the men's room, where it really stinks by the way, and ran over here.''

'' And what happened to Devins?''

They heard a loud scream in the hallway and it came closer.

'' There's your answer. Now let's get the hell out of here!''

'' No, we keep him busy. Go to the ladies room and draw.''

'' Why the ladies room?''

'' Well, a man doesn't go to the ladies room and it doesn't smell that bad.''

'' Doesn't matter now, but okay.''

Piper, Paige and Phoebe were standing in the middle of the receptionists' room, ready to keep him busy. Devins came in the room, stood still and looked around.

'' Hey, sewer boy! Over here!'' Paige yelled.

He looked at them, waited a few seconds and then he attacked.

'' Oh man, it's not easy to draw a beast in this haste. Come, take the time. Think, think!''

She needed eight minutes to draw.

'' Wait, I'm forgetting something...''

They heard another loud scream, coming from the ladies room.

'' I hope that's Riley's beast.''

A large beast, with a head like a dragon and large wings came out of the ladies room and flew, heading to the receptionists office, where the Charmed Ones were still fighting Devins.

'' Come on, let's find a safer spot,'' Piper said.

'' Good idea.''

The large beast stopped flying and stood still a couple of meters away from Devins. It closed its eyes and stopped breathing. Devins took his chance and attacked him. Right before he faced it, the Beast opened its eyes and mouth. A strong ray of fire and thunder hit Devins and he was instantly vanquished by it. Riley grabbed the paper she drew on and ripped it, with the results that the Beast disappeared too.

'' Wow, that was the best Beast I've ever made.''

'' No doubt,'' Piper said.

Chapter seven

'' Morning!''

'' Hey, you're late this morning.'' Leo said while he was drinking Pipers coffee.

'' Yeah, I slept like a rose. I'm never gonna go to work that Piper chose for me again.''

'' Hey, I didn't know he had a bad temper!''

'' I know, I was just kidding. Well, maybe...''

'' Hey, I was just wondering: the pen you used to draw with made everything that came to life evil. How did you make it so it would help us vanquish sewer boy?''

'' Easy, I just wrote _''Guardian of the Charmed Ones''_ on his left chest. If I hadn't done that, it was bye bye to all of us.''

'' Smart. And did you learn something of this adventure?''

'' Yes. That I can always count on my sisters and Leo, of course. And that you never can trust a man with clean and white teeth.''

'' Well, I've learned something too. Trust in Leo and trust in your instincts, that has saved us two times.''

'' Thanks, I knew you had to trust me one day. I just don't get why they are always after me since I live here.''

'' We will found out sooner or later,'' Piper said and smiled. ''_But I already know why.''_


End file.
